Minato Namikaze 8: The real deal
by AlNerdTrueFan
Summary: A yaoi take on the future, a science fiction tale of two men, one of which is not even human. A encounter like none before will shake Minato's very existence, shake him to his core. A Minato and Itachi fanfic to test one shot stories as we know it. Hope you enjoy.


**Authors note: **Minato is back on the scene in this eighth installment of hotness that is sure to bring the yaoi out in all. For this one we are doing the pairing of Minato and Itachi. For this one I will delve into the science fiction and see where it takes me to. Anyway hopefully by putting them up as I am now it makes up for my disappearance. Again aiming for no repeats so going down the line you will see who I have done…and who I have yet to do. Make sure to get your pairing in there via review.

Minato Namikaze 8: The real deal

Detective Namikaze was on the scene. Rain pelting the rooftops and running down the hood of his drawn jacket as he gazes down at the dead body, his mind set on the details. It was the fifth in a series of murder cases that had been left unsolved for some time. The year was 2055 here in Konoha and in the distance the sound of hoverbikes races through the city scattering pedestrians and somewhere further away a crash would happen and cops would be sent to the scene.

His full name was Minato Namikaze, a hardnosed Detective working for the KPD and of late there were rumors of a killer android on the loose. This android was said to analyze attacks and avoid them just by looking at you. Minato found it hard to believe but some of the bodies turning up were masters at weapons and tech. There were even some with the abilities to produce special powers.

Some were born with the ability…others were enhanced. Minato knelt down before the body checking the wounds and sure enough the body was charred. It made it identifying the individual that much harder on them. Still…Minato discovers something on the body, a hint perhaps.

It was the only clue he had so he first called in to the department letting them know his findings before he heads to his squad vehicle. Closing the door for a moment he has his own thoughts, his own feelings. He was just a man, a mortal man that would someday meet his own demise. It had not left his conscious waking thoughts since he first joined the force and handled his first homicide.

Minato's father had been killed doing the job and his mother pretty much had nothing to do with him as he had joined the same job, same department where his father had worked. Minato was single as he did not trust himself with this line of work…never knowing when he would or wouldn't come home. Also to have a child…it meant leaving that child with no father to tuck him or her in or take on family trips.

Buckling up he lets out a breath. "Artie…take me to fifth and central." Minato leans back in his chair as the vehicle hovers above the ground before whisking them off.

"Sure thing Minato. By the way…your mother has been calling, seems she wants to talk." Minato folds his arms as he figures this out of the blue, but, he needs to focus and this can wait.

"I'm sorry Artie but please do not send a reply. I need to focus on this case." Minato closes his eyes some as he had not got a wink of sleep in 24 hours.

"You got it boss. By the way…I sense someone is following us." Minato sits bolt upright in his seat as he punches a few buttons and the rear viewer shows a vehicle closing in on them.

"Damn. I am taking over, put it in manual." Minato grips the wheel and turns the vehicle in midair before going right.

"If you continue on this course you will miss your-." Minato cuts him off as he revvs up the engine pushing the top speed.

"I know, I know. But something tells me this individual chasing us knows where we are going, might know who we are." Minato felt some exhilaration with this, his body leaning forward and his intense blue eyes looking at the map to make sure he isn't getting lost.

Suddenly he lurches forward some as he hears the sound of an impact on his behind. "It would seem missiles are being launched. Shall I conduct evasive-?"

"Yes, just, damn you take over. I am going outside." Minato pushes a button and the roof of the vehicle parts as he unbuckles and touches his hip where a weapon appears. Standing on the top of his car as rain and wind happen his hood is drawn back revealing his blonde hair.

"Detective if I may…the odds of you succeeding are-." Minato cut him off with his wrist communicator and the roof seemed to seal where he had stood.

Lining up a shot he fires but the driver for whatever reason dodges it with ease. Furrowing a frown of sorts he tries to shoot at where he thought the driver would go. It didn't work. His jacket billows in the wind behind him and he holsters his weapon.

"I'm going to jump…seems the best course of action in this scenario." Minato waits till the driver gets close and he leaps from his vehicle and lands on the hood of the driver's car. He lines a shot and fires through the windshield. The driver reaches through the glass not missing a beat and rips his weapon from his hand and tosses it.

"Wrong move." Minato watches him climb out of the moving vehicle and he notices his dark eyes and wind swept coat. He has dark hair to match his eyes and there are scars on his face. Minato matches him though and as they go to fight the two of them attempt to keep their balance as the rain was making it hard to gain traction.

Minato finds his opponent evenly matched with himself. The two of them exchanging hit after hit, neither of them gaining much ground. However his opponent brings out a sharp edged weapon from the folds of his coat and he slices at Minato's chest.

Minato groans some as he slips from the vehicle and to the alleyway below them. Desperate times right? Minato brought out a specialized weapon made at the KPD and throws it a good distance away, focusing on where the object lay as a centering tool he warps there in the blink of an eye and manages to land safely.

"Clever. The KPD never seem to lack in ingenuity." Minato looks over and notices the male is standing several feet from him.

"You are him…aren't you?" Minato declares. "You have killed five so far…and…you aren't human. What are you gaining from this? Are you jealous of humanity?" Minato throws off his jacket as he places a hand over his wound.

"To bleed, to die, it is all senseless and I lack all of that, but, does that make me jealous? I will outlast most anyone here…I kill because I can. I was designed for perfection, I was designed to outlast. I can scar though…cracks in my frame each time I kill. Perhaps it was because my programming had me to defend not to take lives. No matter…one more won't hurt."

The android performs a series of finger movements and suddenly a great wall of flame spurts from his mouth and scorches the walls as it gets closer to him.

"I don't think so." Minato adjusts his wrist communicator so he can tap into the specialized gear all KPD Officers were given. Certain energy is given to him and while he was not born with abilities he had perfected tech and such in the research department. Summoning another version of himself he tosses himself up into the air then he holds out his palm where a ball of energy rotates and gains momentum.

"Rasengan!" Minato charges forth diving towards his opponent. However for whatever reason his opponent is also ready.

"Flame Phoenix Rising!" A phoenix burning up races up at Minato and he can feel the heat emanating from it. However his rasengan manages to burst through it. What he finds perplex is that the individual below was now staring at him with bright red blood eyes. Was this how the victims died?

Minato was burnt but the glowing blue orb continues to rotate. He believes that he has killed the android, if one could do that…however his attack is side stepped and he feels a kick aimed at where he lands sending him and his rasengan against the wall. Panting a bit he finds his front pinned to the wall as the android easily pins him.

"I am surprised you managed to pass through my fire unharmed, but, this power you wield must be the reason. I find you a suitable match." Minato had no idea what he was talking about.

"If you are going to kill me…at least let me die seeing the face of my killer." Minato frowns and yet he finds a presence behind him pressing against his backside.

"I have no intention of killing you. In fact…I may not have a need to kill now. You are the ideal match for me, perhaps the one thing I have missed in my programming. A mate. Androids have been given the ability to imitate sexual acts but up till now none I have come across were worthy…they died easily, but…you are different."

Minato shivers some as he can feel a grinding friction motion carried on behind him. He groans some not expecting this. The clothing on his body is starting to fall from him, and as he struggles he finds himself planted more against the wall.

"What are you planning to do with me…if not to kill-?" Minato could call for Artie but the android removes his communicator and tosses it aside out of reach.

"We don't need any interruptions now. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am the last of my kind. Perhaps I should correct myself in saying I am one of a kind. Created from a lonely man but when I had served my purpose I was to be eliminated. I eliminated him first though…and sought to fulfill my purpose…of finding love. Of finding the one who could be compatible with myself."

"I can't believe this…" Minato grinds his teeth some as he feels his pants have found their way down his legs along with his boxers revealing his shapely ass to the android.

"We are both male so there is no need to worry about pregnancy here. As an android I was built to please, and while pleasure for myself is still a work in progress, I can give you something no one else can." His voice was soft and alluring, either programmed that way or maybe a voice he had diagnosed worked in his case.

Either way Minato can feel something working its way inside him. Minato lets out a yelp of surprise at just how big he was, his ass stretched to accommodate his size. He was making sounds he never thought possible, his hands bracing against the wall and each time he pushes back he feels more of him inside him. Itachi grips his hips tightly driving forward with thrusts that spoke volumes to him.

"Oh, shit, are all androids this big?" Minato finds himself saying as Itachi is moving with comfort and ease, the slapping of android balls behind him.

"I was built to satisfy; if I were made to be small would you feel anything at all?" Itachi's voice now bore a husky presence that drove Minato's senses wild.

"I suppose not…still…ugh…you have killed 5 people…" Minato felt like he should be taking him in, shutting this case down.

"If I promise to not kill anymore…and should you quit the force…the two of us might be able to find room to live out our lives away from all this. How long have you been a Detective?" Minato closes his eyes as he can feel lips on his neck.

"5 To 10 years now, give or take…" Minato arches his back and Itachi reaches around him gripping onto his shaft.

"And in all those times…have you truly lived? For an android I will never get that, but, you are human so surely you have been waiting for such an opportunity to truly thrive, find someone who can make you feel something."

Minato groans as he is unable to properly filter any coherent thoughts. The pain was lessening and he was working with him…rather than against him. Moving his hips some he feels Itachi stroking him off faster and harder and he feels a prick in his skin from where his teeth were. Anyone walking by would be confused as they wouldn't know if this was rape or consensual.

Minato had a decision to reach…and fast. He was on the verge of cumming and throws his head back, a hickey forming on his neck and his cum plastering the wall while a flood of feeling shoots inside of him. His eyes opening wide and-.

* * *

Months after the scene with Itachi he was no longer part of the KPD. He had distanced himself from the investigation and as proof of his word Itachi no longer killed. The case ran out of evidence and eventually the case was sealed and closed as unsolved. Minato would carry the guilt that he let the killer go…but also that he was now harboring him away from prying eyes.

Minato was underneath the sheets currently giving his boyfriend a blowjob. Bobbing his head one can barely make out that it is him, but he was intent on pleasing the android…even if he did not feel anything. Itachi came into his mouth and he slurps up his seed and he creeps up his body as he lays there licking at any residual cum.

"How do you feel?" Itachi reaches out cupping his face with his hands and Minato can notice how the scars continue. It is hard to say how much longer his life span will last for but Minato will take whatever he can get.

"I feel better…and…thank you for leading me away from such a profession. I was on my way to burn out without even realizing it. I have you in my life now…and no matter what lies ahead I can be grateful that it will be a brighter tomorrow."

"I am glad. At least that is what I want to say, but, it would have no meaning. I suppose overall I am satisfied with the change of mood you have had. It might have started out wrong…but…in the end it was right."

Minato nods his head as he kisses his hands and basks in his glory. Itachi was everything he could have asked for, but, something seemed off about him. Itachi was taking longer to process thoughts and perhaps a bit longer too in just cumming. The months the two had together were some of the best for him…and yet…while Itachi had ceased killing he had been the target for those against androids and supposedly there was tech that allowed one to locate an android by the chip in them.

Removing the chip though would cause ramifications and Minato did not want to risk it. Itachi fought but not out of vengeance or anger but out of self-defense. Minato lay his head on his chest listening to the make shift heart inside.

"Minato…when I am gone…I want you to continue to do what you love. Return to the Department, tell them you found the killer and killed him. Perhaps go as far as telling them I held you hostage or that your mother was being held hostage and you were forced to quit. You have given me all that I have ever wanted…"

"No, I won't have you face such a fate…you know what they will do to you right?" Minato fears that they will unravel every detail of their intimate life but more then that…they would destroy him.

"Remove the chip…so even should they search me they will find nothing to link you to my crimes. All they will find is my ability to kill…my ability to burn victims. You will be hailed a hero-."

"Yes but at what cost?" Minato stares intently at him, the love he never thought possible in his boring mundane life. For months he had been the string that tied him to humanity. It was weird…given Itachi was the android, but, truth was he wasn't living when he was a Detective…he was just on automatic.

"Do this for me…if you value what we had…do it." Itachi was adamant and Minato reaches across the two to where a microscalpel was. He begins to work on removing the chip and once free he notices Itachi leaning forward and kissing him. The kiss was tender and caring and as Itachi lays back he quietly drifts off, his eyelids not closing.

Minato would cry for what seemed like days and upon returning to the KPD nothing was the same, or rather, he made some changes to his life. Itachi was gone but he would not be forgotten. Minato would continue to live by his example and learn to appreciate life and live it to its fullest. Minato would learn to love again…but no love ever quite beat the first love one had…even if it was with an android.

THE END


End file.
